The Wolf Girl Orochimaru's pet?
by kItonA-XD
Summary: Orochimaru's interested in a new member. she was raised by wolves. what will she do when she finds out who he is will she remain loyal will she return to the wolves or will she fall in love. rated m for later chapters
1. the meeting

The Wolf Girl

Kabuto and Orochimaru walked silently around the newly formed Sound village. Orochimaru was pleased that he had a fair amount of followers but he still needed more. He had his sights set on a young girl that was raised by a pack of wolves. She had been difficult to find due to the nature of the wolves was to move around a lot. There had been a few sightings of wolves just outside of Konoha. Orochimaru had insisted that he was to go alone and that he shall. He had just finished telling Kabuto what to do while he was gone and was about to leave his village.

He raced through the forest looking for the wolf girl. He stopped suddenly when he spotted a pack of wolves. He moved in slowly and silently, to see if she was there. He sore her in the middle of the pack laying her head on what seemed to be the largest wolf there. He took note of the fact that she was griping his fur 'this could be difficult', he thought to himself. He new that couldn't just pull her off or he would wake up the pack. He also new he couldn't kill any of them, or she would never join him. Even if it were with force she would never co-operate. He pondered for a while until he decided to make a deal with her. He watched with intense eyes as she began to wake. Her eyes came to focus on him and she coked her head to the side looking questioningly at him. 'Kawaii', he though before answering her silent question.

"I would like for you to join me in the Sound village. However you cannot bring the entire pack with you only one wolf. If you refuse I will kill them all."

She looked at him shocked for a while before nodding she turned around to the big wolf that was now seemingly glaring at him. She stroked behind his ears as a calming gesture. Orochimaru looked on with a confused expression, as the two seemed to converse. She silently got up, as did the wolf and placed both of their heads together. At first Orochimaru thought that she was going to bring the huge wolf until she bent down and picked up a snow-white cub. She placed the cub in between her black wolf ears and turned back to look at the strange snake like man before her.

They looked at each other for a few minutes until he spoke once more. "My name is Orochimaru and I created the sound village." She didn't reply she just kept staring at him. He figured that she wouldn't know how to talk so he just lead her through the many trees and odd paths until his village was in sight once more. He walked calmly up to the gate and was let in without hesitation the guards however stopped her.

Orochimaru's POV

I looked back to check on the wolf girl 'I have got to give her a name' because I couldn't hear her footsteps anymore. What I sore for some reason made me want to rip the head off that guard. He had her pushed up against the gate and leaning over her and had her trapped her in between his arms. The poor girl looked so confused she had no idea what he was doing. He watched him as he leaned down further and I was about to interfere until she kicked right where it hurt the most. I found myself laughing at him and her. She scurried away from him clung to the back of my clothes. 'Kawaii, god I'm using that word a lot around her'. I carried on walking back to my office with her still attached to me.

They both walked in to a room full of books, files and scrolls. She still stayed attached to his cloths and buried her head into his back. Orochimaru looked back at the wolf girl to make sure that she was ok. She was until Kabuto walked into the room she held onto him tighter and moved her body closer to Orochimaru. Kabuto stopped in his tracks as soon as he sore the young and started at her for a while. Orochimaru sighed and started to introduce them "Kabuto-kun this is the girl I was talking about." He turned his head back and looked at the cautious girl. "Don't be scared this is my right hand man Kabuto-kun." He gently pulled her arms off of his clothes and pulled head from his back, he lead her in front of him and put his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at the cub on her head as she started to growl at Kabuto. She jumped off her head and went for Kabuto but the young girl grabbed her first. She put a finger to the little cub's four head and put the now calm cub back in between her wolf ears, then walked back behind Orochimaru. 'Well she was raised by wolves. I wonder why they don't like Kabuto-kun.' Orochimaru thought to himself then walked to his chair and sat down. She walked with him and sat down on his legs and leaned backwards into his chest. She looked up to see that he was starting at her in shock. She looked into his eyes for a few minutes then nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. His breath hitched in the back of his throat. He felt her giggle at him a little bit and smiled down at her. He turned the chair so that he was at his desk and was faced with a mountain of papers. He groaned a little bit and began to sign all the papers. Somewhere a mist doing this he began to stroke her hair gently and found himself needing to sleep. He looked down at her and found that she had already fallen to sleep. He honestly couldn't blame her though she had been sat there for 3 hours with nothing to do. He picked her up careful as to not wake her up and carried her over to his bed, lay her down on one side and walked around to the other. He got into his bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow fell asleep.


	2. Amazing and beautiful

Chapter Two

Orochimaru woke up with something soft, warm and breathing in his arms. He looked down and a smile graced his features. Megami was wrapped up in his arms with her arms and head resting on his chest. He reached up one of his hands and gently stroked her cheek. She stirred slightly in his arms as she began to wake up. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and looked up at Orochimaru. She smiles softly at him and spoke for the first time "O-o-oro-k-kun" she smiled proudly to herself and he chuckled quietly. "Very good Megami-chan I suppose I can let _you_ call me that." She looked up at him shocked, smiled then gave him a borderline painful hug. He hesitantly wrapped one of his arms around her waist. Someone knocked on the door twice and, the newly named, Megami rushed to open the door. As soon as she did she wished she hadn't, Kabuto stood at the door with a frown. "Lord Orochimaru why do they not like me?" he asked while still staring at her.

Orochimaru had also been wondering the same thing although he did find it quite amusing. He walked up to the door "I wonder the same thing Kabuto-kun. Maybe it's your chakra type." He looked at where Megami had relocated. At the moment she was playing with her little cub, stroking her stomach and behind her ears. Orochimaru smiled at her "Megami-chan, lets go get something to eat." She turned around smiled, put the cub in between her ears and walked over to him "Hai Oro-kun." He smiled at her 'she's a quick learner, very quick. How appropriate.' He thought proudly to himself. She once again clung to the back of his clothes and trailed behind him, no that he minded, he quite licked it.

He walked down the many halls until that came to a huge area with and equally big table. Orochimaru lead her to a chair she sat down and he sat in one next to her but at the end of the table. Everyone started to eat except her; she had no idea what she was supposed to do. Orochimaru looked at her concerned as she looked at her food not even attempting to eat it. He held one of her hands with his. She smiled warmly at him then back at her food with a frown. He returned the smile and pulled at her hand a little to get her attention. She looked up at him "Do you not like it?" she looked down sadly and shook her head, "I'll take you out later and you can get something to eat." She looked back up at him with a smile and nodded her head eagerly. He smiled at her and went back to eating his food.

Once he had finished everyone left but them. The table had been cleared so she sat right in the middle of it. She watched as a snake slithered its way across to Orochimaru and as soon it did rested it's self comfortably on his shoulders. She crawled her was across the table right in front of Orochimaru and slowly reached a hand out to the snake.

Orochimaru's POV

I watched as Megami crawled across the table and looked at one of my many snakes with intense eyes. She reached out a hand to the snake but did not touch it. I looked up at the snake as it began to move extremely slowly and with caution to her awaiting hand. It slowly wrapped it's self around her hand and began to slither around her neck. It rested it's self there as she began to gently rake two small fingers across the whole snake. 'Well isn't that a sight for sore eyes' I though to myself watching the beautiful scene unfold, 'She must be good with all animals.' I grabbed both her wrists and pulled them down so that her body would have to move with them. I stopped when her face was level with mine only a couple of inches away. "Amazing and beautiful." They were the only words coming into my mind. I leaned in further and closed the small gap between us. Her lips were so soft and warm.


	3. Why don't you like Kabuto?

Chapter 3

There kiss lasted for about 3 minutes until the need for oxygen became too high. Megami's cheeks were a rosy red standing out even more against her pale skin. When she looked at Orochimaru he was smiling at her. For some reason she felt extremely nervous. One thought kept running through her mind until she was brought back to reality by a hand rubbing the back of her ears. She moved into his chest and purred a little bit. He laughed at her and stopped petting her. She looked up at him questioningly he looked into her eyes and began to speak quietly. "I think it's about time for you go outside and eat, ne?" Her eyes purple eyes twinkled and she nodded excitingly, she bounced out of his lap and ran towards the door that lead outside. He chuckled at her and walked to her awaiting figure that was seemingly glaring down the hall. When he reached her he looked down the hall to see Kabuto and kimmimaro. They both turned around and looked at her; she focused most of her attention on kimmimaro now. She walked over to him and looked him straight in the eyes, then smiled. Orochimaru walked up behind her and introduced the two. "Megami-chan this is kimmimaro, kimmimaro-kun this is Megami." She smiled again, put a hand on his shoulder and put her head under this chin. He visibly stiffened and looked at the now smiling Orochimaru as her remembered the first time they had met. "I believe that is how they say hello." Kimmimaro looked back down at her as he began to relax a little bit, then looked back up at Orochimaru, "They?" He questioned. Orochimaru nodded and explained that she was raised by wolves

Orochimaru and Megami began their search for food that Megami liked. He was pleasantly surprised when she walked up to a patch of flowers and collected a few. She gave them to Orochimaru and held them up to his nose. He smelled them and smiled at her, she smiled back grabbed his hand and dragged him to where there was some mushrooms. She picked up a couple and began to eat them. He looked at her shocked that she wasn't eating some kind of animal. "I thought that you would be eating an animal." He stated. She shook her head and became motionless for a while then opened her mouth and spoke. "I don't eat any kind of animal." Her voice was soft and quiet. He looked at her and asked her a simple yet meaningful question. "You have a connection with all animals don't you?" She nodded then finished eating the mushrooms. Orochimaru sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Why do you not like Kabuto?" He felt her stiffen beneath him: he looked down at her face and found that it looked incredibly sad and distant. He figured that she was remembering something so he decided not to speak to her until she had remembered all that she wanted to.

Orochimaru's POV

I tightened my arms around her waist as she became sad and began to fidget slightly. I also found myself stroking her hair softly. 'I wonder what it is that's so saddening when I mention Kabuto. I swear if he has hurt her in anyway I WILL kill him no matter how much he is needed for my plans to work.' I came back to reality when I heard her sob. I lifted her head from my chest to see tears running down her cheeks. I kissed her for head and hugged her for a while until she had calmed down. "You don't have to tell me if it hurts to much." 'Because I'll just beat it out of Kabuto' I laughed evilly inside my mind.

She shook her head slightly. "It's ok. I really do think that you should know." She looked into his eyes and pressed her for head to his. They stayed like that for a while, she closed her eyes foe a couple of minutes and took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak. "The reason that we don't like Kabuto is…"


	4. The Past

Chapter 4

She separated herself from him and looked him in the eyes. "I think it would be easier if I started from the beginning." He nodded in approval and she sat on the grass, crossed he legs and placed her fingertips together. "I was born into a very poor family who could not afford to keep me. I was also born with wolf ears and tail, so they came to this very spot and stayed with me until the wolves came. Once they did they got up and left me in front of them. The leader of the pack walked up to me sniffed me and licked my ears." She said with a little laugh Orochimaru also smiled at that bit. "I remember myself giggling and grabbing his ears, he smiled at me picked me up in his mouth and walked away with me. He raised me with his wife, when I turned 6 I would always ride on his back and play with the other cubs. One day in the pack I noticed that his wife was not there so I searched for her, I did find her." He watched as she flinched and her eyes began to water. He felt the urge to rap his arms around her small frame, although he new that she had separated from him for some reason and would respect that. "When I found her she was covered in blood and there was a small boy at the side of her. This boy was also covered in blood although it wasn't his blood it was hers. The boy looked exactly like Kabuto and his chakra even though larger is the same. He had killed her for no reason she would never have hurt any living thing she used to eat the mushrooms I just have. Then he turned to me and smiled. I spent two whole days clung to her lifeless body crying until he found me. She was my mother and he my farther I don't care how messed up that sounds or how childish I may be being but I will never forgive him, ever."

Orochimaru looked at her in shock as she finished her story. He walked back over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "She died right here where I'm sitting." She spoke saddened and even more quiet than usual. They stayed in that position until it got dark and Orochimaru remembered that they had to return. Before they left Orochimaru cupped her face in his hands placed his for head on hers "I will treat you to something tomorrow." Then leaned down and kissed her once more this time however there was a response from Megami. They kissed for about 3 minutes before they broke off and Orochimaru place 3 short kisses on her lips.

They walked through the thick forest in silence just listening to the world around them awaken in the moons presence. She once again clung to the back of his clothing when the village came into sight. He smiled contently and walked through the gates with Megami who growled at the guard. He laughed at her a little and she giggled a bit with him until Kabuto was once again there. She growled at him and bared her fangs at him her little cup also growled at him. Orochimaru watched Megami and had to admit she did look quite scary when she did that. Although when he looked up at the cub that just looked cute. Kabuto took a couple of steps backwards and walked away down the hall. "Quite intimidating when she wants to be isn't she?" Orochimaru and Megami turned around to see Kimmimaro. Megami squealed and ran up to "Kimmimaro-senpaiiiii." She jumped on him and hugged him. He smiled down at her "Megami-chan I can't breath." She laughed then let him go.


	5. Konoha?

Chapter 5

Megami and Kimmimaro walked out to the back of the hide out to a place were she had never been before. It was a beautiful garden with all different kinds of flowers there. She squealed in delight and ran around the garden about three times until kimmimaro grabbed her arm and sat her down on the lush grass. "Megami-chan what has Orochimaru-sama told you about what we do here?" Megami's smile wavered then completely disappeared, she was deep in thought. "He hasn't told me anything about why I'm hear or what you do here." She looked deep into Kimmimaro's eyes; she found love, hatred and sympathy. "Maybe you should go and ask Orochimaru-sama about it." Megami nodded slowly and stood up. She walked through the many halls back to his room.

Once she got there she found that he was not. 'Now that I think about it he's always disappearing and never takes me with him. I wonder what he's doing.' She thought lightly to herself. She waited up all night and to the early hours of the morning until Orochimaru finally came back. She lifted her head and stared meaningfully at him. "Megami-can what are you still doing up? It's very late." He seemingly whispered to her with a smile. "What do you do here? Where do you go all the time?" Orochimaru's face saddened as he walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. "So the time has come. Megami I am sorry for not telling you this earlier. What we are trying to do is destroy the village hidden in the leaves. Konoha. Just now me and Kabuto were experimenting on one of their ninjas." He head shot up and she moved further away from him while shaking her head. "But what about all the people, the children?" She nearly shouted at him, there was no reply. She new he was just going to kill them.

She ran out of the room ignoring the shouts of her name. She ran all the way to the forest and collapsed, tears in her eye's blurring her vision. She felt something brush her shoulder and quickly turned around to see who it was. She scrambled away from the man that stood there. "It's ok I'm not going to hurt you." He said gently while smiling softly at the girl. She flew forward and wrapped her arms around him, crying into his shoulder. He stroked her hair soothingly until she had calmed down a bit. "Would you like to come with me, to Konoha?" she lifted her head up then looked around seeing that she had run further that she thought. He just smiled at her and picked her up, she tightened her hold on him and gasped. He started walking towards his village with a scared neko in his arms.

By the time they had reached the gates to Konoha the man introduced himself as Iruka and told her a little bit about the Hokage. She couldn't wait to meet everybody. He put her down on the ground and as soon as the gate opened she ran in Iruka just at the side of her. She ran half way around the village at half her speed so she could look around Iruka had fallen way behind by this time. She ran straight into someone and started to fall backwards until the person caught her. She looked up to see a man in a green this really big eyebrows and a bowl hair cut. "Well hello there pretty lady I'm Maito Gai!" She smiled at him while he set her back on feet. "Hi, I'm Megami, just got here." He put one of his arms around her shoulder and walked back to his team with her smiling all the way. Once they got there everyone introduced them selves. 'Wow' she thought as a smaller version of Gai introduced himself as lee. Then a girl with two buns at the top of her head said her name was Ten-ten and said that she loved her ears and tail. A boy with lovely velvet eyes just said his name Hyuuga Neji. She noticed that the two boys blushed when she hugged them, Ten-ten didn't seen to mind though, in fact she hugged back. Gai and the rest of the team when into a Raman shop, although she had no idea what it was it did taste really nice. "So," Ten-ten started, "where are you going to stay?" Megami looked at her then frowned. "So you don't have anywhere to stay that's great you can come stay at my house my mom wouldn't mind, we could have a sleep over." She said her face full of excitement. Megami smiled at her, "Yeah that would be great." She said equally excited. Then they hugged each other and squealed. Gai and Lee just smiled at the two who were planning what they would do. "AHHHH SUCH BEAUTIFULL YOUTHFULL YOUNG LADIES!" they said in unison.


	6. If Only

Chapter 6

Megami and Ten-ten had just set up Ten-tens living room into a perfect sleep over in which her mom helped. They played games until the early hours of the morning then watched a girly movie. They ended crying at the end of it. They hugged each other while the credits were playing they didn't notice her mom walking down the stairs with a smile on her face she had been with then the whole time and had just gone to the bathroom. She hugged the two from behind as all of them cry into each other. They stopped then looked into each other's eyes and burst out laughing at each. Then they looked at the clock it was 7 in the morning. The oldest of the females got up and went into the kitchen closely followed by the other two smiling females. She started making breakfast and had to forcibly remove the pair after they burned the eggs, not that she was angry she did laugh at there guilty faces as they tried and failed miserably to hide the evidence.

They had just finished eating and the two young girls left the house in search of Ten-ten's team. They did eventually find them at the ramen bar. Gai-sensei and Lee smiled and waved at them while Neji just nodded once again. 'Well he sure is a boring person' Megami thought. She excused herself from the group and walked down to an open field, it was deserted nobody was there to her delight. She climbed up one of the trees and sat on the very top, closed her eyes and began to think. She was thinking about why Orochimaru would want to destroy such a happy and peaceful village. Realization sank in. she had ran away from him without even asking why he wanted to do it. She recalled all the things Orochimaru had done for her, all the time they spent together and how no matter what she did he would always handle her gently as if she would break any moment. While she sat there she didn't notice the figure watching her from afar. The figure watched as a lone tear ran down her cheek and whispered a name. A name that shocked and flared anger inside of him, she had whispered the traitor's name Orochimaru. The figure rushed back to the busy streets, straight to the Hokage's tower and told him of what he sore.

The next thing Megami remembered was being hit around the head and then everything went black. When she woke up she could someone's arms around her and him calling her name almost desperately. She tried to open her eyes but her eyelids felt like they weighed a more than she did. After trying a few more times she finally managed to open them slightly, the first thing that she noticed was that she was covered in blood and then see felt something wet hit her cheek. 'A tear? Am I crying? No it's not mine then …' She slowly lifted her eyes to meet closed snake like eyes full of tears. She smiled softly and reached up a hand, brushed away the tears with her finger. His eyes immediately shot open and he quickly pecked her lips, picked her up a gently as he could while avoiding her wounds. 'Just what in the hell happened to her?' He looked down into the confused face of _his_ wolf girl and concluded that she herself could not remember. In his mind he was already formulating a plan to kill whoever it was that hurt the most precious thing in his life. He could never forgive himself though. 'If only I hadn't lied to her. If only I hadn't let her fun off without explaining or at least making sure I new where she was. If only I had come a little earlier, then _all_ this would never have happened and then she wouldn't be hurt or in pain. This is as much _my_ fault as it is _theirs_.'


	7. Tsunada

Orochimaru raced through the forest, he began to move as fast as he could because he could hear Megami's breathing slow down and just as he entered the gates her breathing completely stopped. He went straight to Kabuto's lab and placed her down gently on the table in front of him. He ordered Kabuto to bring her back no matter what it takes. There was no way in hell he was going to loose her, he would be lost without her. He couldn't stand to be without her for more than a day; he lost his head when she ran off. "Orochimaru-sama I have managed to get her breathing again, but…" Orochimaru looked back at him and smiled, the smile however disappeared when he registered the 'but' and looked back up at Kabuto. "My Lord I'm afraid that I can not heal her properly. I have managed to stabilize her but the only person that can heal her properly is Tsunade."

Orochimaru searched and searched everywhere and anything that could possibly lead him to her. He found nothing for 3 days that was until he got information that the nine tail's kid and Jiriya were on her trail. He went to the village that they were in with Megami's lifeless body in his arms and began to search for Tsunade. Unseen, unheard he searched. It wasn't long before he found her and so he came out of his hiding place and cane face to face with her. After all she was the only one that could heal _his_ precious wolf girl.

She looked up at him shocked and then turned her attention to the small and fragile frame of the neko girl in his arms. "Orochimaru what did you do to her?!" she shouted at him "I didn't do anything to her! It was Konoha that did this to her! I could never do anything to harm her, ever." She kept her trained eyes on her for any signs of lye when she found none she couldn't help but ask. "Then why are you here, and why did they do whatever it is that they did to her?" He looked down at Megami as he spoke. "I don't know. She's never done anything to hurt anyone, and probably never will. I'm here because I need you to heal her, Kabuto couldn't"

Tsunade's POV

I looked down at the girl in his arms and back up at Orochimaru. When I looked in his eyes I sore sadness and loneliness. 'He must really love her, but what about her, what if he doesn't treat her well.' I looked back up at him. "Orochimaru, you love her don't you." His head lowered his head as if ashamed of it but nodded. I sighed and walked towards him while looking over the girl's body. "Lay her down on the floor." He did as instructed and sat down next to her. I knelt down next to her body on the opposite side and began to heal her.

I was finally finished healing Megami after about 20 minutes. Once she finished Orochimaru picked up her body and began to walk away with his precious wolf girl.


	8. Unusual Dream

Chapter 8

Once he was back home he went straight up to his room and placed her gently on the bed. He stayed with her for about 3 hours, all the while stroking her hair until she finally began to wake up. Orochimaru smiled softly at her as her eyes opened. She smiled back at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him onto her body; Orochimaru wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted his head slightly so he could look at her beautiful purple eyes. After a couple of minutes head leaded down and kissed her once again, this time however he ran his tong over her bottom lip asking for entrance. She gladly opened her mouth for him and met his tong in a sensual dance, not for dominance but for pleasure. After a while he moved from her mouth to her neck. He stopped moving when he heard a small gasp above him and began to suck and bit gently on that spot until he heard her moan slightly. He ran his hands up her top and started to trace random patens on and around her navel. She giggled a little bit and squirmed slightly. He smiled up at her and presumed to work his was back up her stomach to her slightly plumper lips. He began to kiss her again as he started to remove her trousers but was stopped when pair of small hands were placed on his. He looked up at her to see that she was blushing and looking the other way. He smiled at her and kissed her lips softly 3 times. "It's ok my little wolf girl we can stop and try again some other time." She smiled at him, hugged him and thanked him softly. He rolled off of her and pulled her onto his chest while gently stroking her hair. She sighed contently and fell asleep, him following shortly after.

Orochimaru's DreamHe ran through he forest as fast as he could, he had no idea what he was running from or to he just knew that is was important. He stopped in his tracks and smiled when he sore Megami. He watched as she turned and froze when he looked at her eyes. The normal sparkle and happiness that radiated from them was gone, they looked almost dead, he would have labelled as dead if it weren't for the moisture covering them. He walked over to her slowly she began to speak. "State your business stranger, and don't make me wait." He looked at her shocked 'Did she just call me a stranger?' He began to walk a little closer to her until she held a sword up to his neck. "Don't you remember me Megami? It's me Orochimaru." She looked at him strangely then pressed her blade closer to neck drawing a little bit more blood. "I know no one of that name, my name is not Megami it's Katsumi. Anyone without good cause to be here is to be sentenced to death and be killed on the spot. Time seemed to freeze to Orochimaru as her sword was drawn back and began to make it's way back down. It cut right through his neck easily. "My precious wolf girl, I shall always love you." Were his last words. His last sight were of shocked purple eyes, the last thing he heard was a soft whisper of 'Oro-kun' his last thought was thankful that she was the one to kill him and thankful that she remembered him.

Orochimaru woke up in a sweat and looked around desperately. He relaxed when he sore Megami sleeping peacefully at the side of him. 'What an unusual dream,' he began to stroke her hair and smiled when she moved her head into his hand. 'I wonder what it means.' He stayed up the rest of the night laughing quietly when Megami started talking about food in her sleep and when she started acting out some parts of her dreams.


	9. Memo

hey I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded and chapters in forever so for that I'm sorry. I would like to inform you that I am re-doing this sorry and have started it hopefully I will be able to have improved it greatly and lengthened each chapter significantly i will also be uploading new chapters thank you all for your patience with me and please read the new version of this story. it will follow the same storyline and the names will not change just hopefully over all improved thank you and the new story will be named 'His Precious Wolf Girl'^^ 


End file.
